The invention relates to a method and a device for producing a wave winding for stators or rotors of electric machines, wherein at least one winding wire, which is fed in by a wire guide, is wound on a shaping body designed with recesses of a template, which can be rotatingly driven, is cyclically pressed into the respectively allocated recesses in the course of the creation of each winding of the wave winding by means of radially movably guided exterior shaping elements of the template as a function of its angle of rotation position, and thereafter the windings are transferred into longitudinal slits of a coil receiver, which can be positioned axially in front of the shaping body and is held, fixed against relative rotation, or performs a positioning movement during the creation of the windings, which are wound without breaks in the wire.
A device by means of which the above mentioned method can be executed is described in DE 43 06 624 C2. There the procedure is such that a first wave winding is produced on a template, is cut off from the wire supply and is stripped off onto the coil receiver, then a further wave winding is produced in the same way, is cut off and is stripped off onto the coil receiver after the latter has performed a rotating indexing movement, etc. In this case the coil receiver merely needs to perform positioning movements, preferably only rotating indexing movements, but in individual cases possibly also translatory movements. It need not be driven synchronously with the template, as is the case in connection with winding methods on which a further winding is produced without a break in the wire on a rotating template following the winding and stripping off of simplex or wave windings, such as, for example, in accordance with EP 0 574 841 A1, WO 98/25444 and the proposal in German Patent Application 197 39 353.5. It is practical to operate with coil receivers without a synchronous drive mechanism, for example if, to achieve short production times and using a single draw-in device, the wave windings, which are to be switched in series, are produced in a parallel operation on different templates, are then transferred to the same coil receiver and are thereafter drawn into the stator or rotor, such as in accordance with EP 0 818 874 A1, for example, wherein, however, the winding wire is not formed continuously in a wave shape during the winding process, but all of the coils are pulled together into a wave winding only after the termination of the winding process.
The method in accordance with DE 43 96 624 C2, which is practiced with an indexing coil receiver which, however, cannot be driven synchronously with the template, so far has had the disadvantage that, for producing a wave winding with a defined number of windings, it is necessary, depending on the size and cross section, after an appropriate number of rotations to rotate the template still further in varying amounts past the initial position, because the end of the last winding is only shaped in the finished form by the cyclically moved shaping element acting in the last circumferential area after it has passed through the respectively initial or base position.
The object of the invention directed toward avoiding this shortcoming is attained in respect to the method in that the shaping of the end of the last winding of the wave winding is finished by at least one shaping element close to the wire guide in the allocated recess, wherein the latter shaping element is moved radially inward in addition to the cyclically performed shaping movement. The additional inward movement takes place in a different angle of rotation position of the template than with the cyclically performed shaping movement.
The device for executing this method is characterized in claim 6.
It is achieved by means of the invention that the control of winding devices, wherein the wave windings produced on a rotatingly driven template are cut off from the wire supply following the winding process respectively prior to or after being stripped off onto a coil receiver, is simplified, and the winding and retooling times can be shortened. This is of particular importance in connection with winding devices with several parallel operating, rotatingly driven templates, wherein a short cycling time of a draw-in device connected downstream of the winding device, by means of which the wave windings collected on the coil receiver are drawn into the grooves of a stator or rotor, is given preference over continuous wire connections between successively produced wave windings.